


Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cannibalism, College Student Eren Yeager, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Human Experimentation, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Med Student Eren Yeager, Medical Torture, Minor Relationships, Non Binary Hanji, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, ill add more later, kind of? not really, mentions of cannibalism, some cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: Eren Jaeger is your typical collage student at Rose University, studying to be a doctor.Levi is a typical leader of a secret group created to watch underground activities.They meet by a misunderstanding, and end up with feelings that mess with their plans for the way they wanted to live their lives.Eren finds out he isn't who he thought he was, and he needs to know how he came to be what he is, and Levi offers his help.Will they figure it out and live the rest of their lives peacefully?  Or deal with the aftermath of the mysteries they uncover?/this is the rewritten version.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren couldn't help the groan he let out as he looked out the clinics window.  It was raining, at the moment it was a drizzle but the clouds said it wouldn't be like that for long.  He pulled his phone out and went to the group chat he had with his sister and collage roommate, knowing they both would want to know where he is and would freak out if he didn't tell them.

To: Mikasa and Armin  
I might be late coming home. The storm looks bad and I might have to wait it out.

From: Armin  
Don't stay too long, it's dangerous after dark.  And be extra careful because of the recent assaults. 

From: Mikasa  
Do you want me to stop by and pick you up? Like Armin said, its dangerous being alone at night, especially recently.

To: Group:  
You guys worry too much. The clinic is a 20 min walk to the dorms, and I have my knife. Ill be fine. Ill be there soon Armin <3

In Trost there had been multiple assaults to citizens, eventually forcing the Trost Police Department to issue a statement to be cautious. No one really knows why or who is behind them, but their good at evading the police, thats for sure. And that's saying something considering the police department is one of the best. Trost City Police Department is led by none other than Commander Erwin Smith, the best commander the city has seen so far. Ever since he started leading the police department, the city has become so much safer. With him the crime rates have dropped to near non exsistent. But if there was one thing that stumped them, it made it all the more scary.

 

Before Eren officially called it a night he ran through the mental check list to make sure he did everything that had to be done. Eren tended to be forgetful at times, so he had to make sure he took care of everything. 

Once he was sure he did everything, he grabbed his jacket and silently thanked Armin for insisting he bring it today because of the storm watch.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out side and shut and locked the clinic, pulling his hood up and placing the keys in his pocket, starting the walk back to campus. 

He was currently a med student at Rose University, one of the biggest colleges with multiple campus' for different things spread everywhere. 

He and his best friend Armin pursued the medical field while Erens sister, Mikasa, was studying to be a police officer. The three of them grew up together and have always been inseparable, so no one was surprised that they went to the same college. But a lot of their friends were also at Maria, simply because it was an amazing and well known school and had so many options, meaning a lot of their friends were close which was nice for everyone.

Their friend Jean was going for art, Marco was studying to be a movie editor. Connie and Sasha were aiming to be chefs, Krista was studying to be a social studies teacher and Ymir was in Athletics.

His father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger was the director at the well known Sina Memorial Hosptial and research center, and was paying for Erens college, meaning he was pushed into medicine. What he really wanted to do was be a vet. He loved animals and wanted to help them, but his father immediately shut that down and made him go into medicine so that he could take over the hospital after him.

Eren started down the sidewalk and headed to the outer city, towards the campus and his dorm. He was about halfway to campus when he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud clash in an ally. Eren knew he should probably just keep going, that it was safer to stay uninvolved. When he heard what he thought was a shout, his feet began to move on their own accord.

He cautiously turned a corner and saw two figures standing over another in a dim backdoor light, which Eren could see in the light drizzle. 

"Where did that last shipment of Serem come from? Who's his supplier?" An older man with two tone hair asks the one on the ground.

"I don't know! My dealer never tells me. I just go to a place, get it and leave the money.. please don't kill me." He begged. 

"We won't kill you.  But you will help us-"

Eren cursed as his ringtone went off in his pocket, quickly grabbing for it and shutting it off.  He expected the figures to come check the noise out, but he didn't expect to get grabbed from behind. 

His first instinct was to scream, but he managed to not just scream and struggle and all the things that Mikasa taught him ran through his head. 

He lifted his foot and placed it against his perpetrators knee before slamming his foot down, causing the grip to loosen but not leave completely. 

Eren then moved his foot behind the persons knee and yanked it forward, moving it out to the side quickly and then driving his heel into the others jewels. Man or women he hoped it would hurt.

It had the desired effect and the hold fell from him.

Just then a second person tried grabbing him, this time from the front and he grabbed the persons hand, using his other hand to push them back before sweeping his foot under them and knocking the person on their ass. 

Thank god for Mikasa insisting he learn self defense. 

He then realized the two who had been talking to the dude about whatever were watching, and then they approached him.

As the woman went to grab him he quickly dodged and grabbed her arm, pulling her arm towards him and kneeing her stomach.  He got a surprised gasp and then a groan as the other figure moved over to get him. 

He threw a punch at the man, breaking his nose and then kicking him in the balls, turning to make a run for it. Fate seemed to frown at him because his foot was grabbed by the male, making him fall face first into the ground. He was quick to roll over and kick at the mans face, getting the hand off of him. He quickly stood up and grabbed his knife, facing the two. 

As the woman went for him he swung the knife, which she easily dodged. Eren continued backing up before grabbing his knife with both hands and making to push it forward to be blocked again, and the woman held eye contact with him. The male seemed to have recovered because his head was grabbed and knocked back against the wall he was leaning against.

And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Erens head was fogged and he kept coming in and out of consiousness, catching some people talking in different conversations.

 

"What do we do Petra?!" 

"I don't know Eld! This has never happened before." 

"Do we take him to the captain?"

~~

"....How did you let yourself get caught?" 

"We're sorry Levi- I mean, Captain. I thought it was clear." 

~~

"..Whats going to happen to him? His phone keeps blowing up so theres someone out there looking for him."

 

"Lets see what he knows." 

~~

The next time he woke he was in a chair and bound. But he couldn't make much out because of the bag on his head.

He let out a little groan as his head was throbbing and his head was foggy. 

The hood was roughly taken off and Eren had to take a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

"Good, the Brats awake."

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around for the source of the voice but not seeing anything but a shadowed figure. 

From what he could see, he was in some sort of house's basement.  The ground was cement and he was bound to a chair.  There was a circle of light focused on him and the rest of the room was dark.  There had to be at least 20 people in the room, plus the one sitting in a big chair in front of him, out of the light.

"Im the one asking questions here." The same deep and smooth voice said, then the figure stood from his chair and walked into the light and Eren had to take a moment to remember to breath.

The man in front of him was on the short side, but he had pale skin and ink black hair styled in an undercut, which complimented each other. His facial features were sharp and defined, He was in between muscular and lean, and wore a white button up with slacks. The last thing he took in was the mans hard steel grey eyes, boring into his own. 

"Who do you work for?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with the green eyed collage student. 

Eren was silent, debating in his head if he should talk or not. On an impulse he spoke up. "An answer for an answer. What will happen to me?" 

The man stood there silently, seemingly thinking it over before speaking.

"Depends on if I like your answers"

"I work at Rose Medical Clinic, I don't understand how thats relevant though."

"I meant who do you really work for."

"Uh, if you want to get technical then Dr. O'Hare."

The man kept staring at Eren, huffing in annoyance before walking back to his chair.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, looking down a little before looking the man in the eyes again. 

"No, we don't kill unless its absolutely necessary." He answered as he sat down.

"Where did you learn to fight? Can't say many can stand against a couple of my best fighters as long as you did." 

"My sisters studying to be a police officer and taught me self defense.  4 against 1 is unfair, by the way. Who are you?" 

"2 of them weren't my officers. So someone else wants you for something. Why would that be?" He retorted.

"I don't know, i'm a normal med student, I don't get involved in shady shit." Eren said, huffing a little and looking away.

"Whats your name, brat?" The raven then asked. 

"Eren Jaeger."

"As in Dr Jaegers son?" He then asked, raising a thin brow at Eren.

"Yes.." Eren answered hesitantly. 

"Call me Captain. I lead a special team for the police, and thats all you need to know. You are going to help us with something before I let you out of my sight. Take him to a room to clean up, Gunther, Olou." 

"Yes captain." They both say, walking over to Eren and undoing his binds, each grabbing an arm and making him stand. 

"wait, help you with what? I'm just a med student, how can I help you?" Eren asked, looking at the Captain as he was pulled to a standing position. 

"You'll see. For now just go wash up. We're bringing you back to your dorms and someone will watch you." 

"So, what? I'm in witness protection now?" Eren asked and Captain just shrugged. 

"If thats what you want to call it. Dinner will be served shortly then you'll be brought home." 

Before Eren could retort a bag was going over his head again. He was saved from stumbling up the stairs when the two men lifted him up a little higher, and Eren helped by bending his knees, although he wanted to make it difficult. He heard a door open and even through the bag he could tell it was lighter here than in the basement. 

He was carried through a bunch of hallways, at least he thought he was before a door opened again and the teal eyed boy was put down and the bag was removed. He looked around and took a moment to take in the room he was brought to.

He stepped forward and saw that there were already some clothes left out for him. He just sighed and made his way to the bathroom.

When he had fought in the ally he got dirty water all over himself and he felt gross.

He located a towel and figured the shower out easily enough. 

He made quick work of taking a shower and getting out, putting the forrest green v neck shirt on with the accompanying black jeans, and he was shocked to see that the outfit really suited him and it looked like what he would wear normally. 

He went back out to 'his' room and made his way to the windows, opening the curtains to see if he could get an idea of where he was. 

From his window he could see the city was semi nearby, and he could see it by looking straight out but this place still seemed secluded.  When he looked to the right he saw a mini barn looking thing where he saw dogs in kennels as someone opened the doors.  To the left was more yard, and if he had to guess his room was on the side of the house. 

He couldn't help but jump a little when he heard a knock on his door, and he turned around, telling the person to come in.  Eren couldn't help but tense slightly when he saw that it was the woman who helped kidnap him.

"The Captain wants to see you for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was led out of the room and down some hallways until they were at a large dining room. 

From what he could gather, the inside of the house- or should he say mansion, had a wood theme throughout the entire thing.

The dining room had a large mahogany table that could seat at least 18 people people with two at either end if wanted, but there was only one chair at each end currently.

One said chair was occupied and he didn't have to guess who was sitting there. Petra pointed to the chair to Levis right before walking back out the door and slamming it.

Eren jumped a little and cleared his throat, straightening his posture and walking to the chair he was pointed to and sitting down, glancing at Levi who was busy reading over papers.

It remained quiet for a moment before Levi put his papers back in a folder and handed it to someone standing nearby and telling them to put it in his study.

"Are you hungry Eren?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I guess i could eat" he mumbled, looking down at his lap.

After a moment a plate was put in front of him with some chicken, vegetables, rice, and a side of salad.

"What dressing?" He asked, making Eren look up and shift a little uncomfortable, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to. 

"I uh, I appreciate the food but i'm uh, vegan." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands and waiting for the yelling.

Instead he heard a sigh before Levi asked, 

"Very well. Do you know any places that do take out?"

Eren couldn't stop the surprised look he sent the raven haired man. 

"Why would you go out of your way for me like that?" 

He simply sighed and looked mildly annoyed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I can't bring you back hungry can I? You've been here a couple days, you have to be hungry. Plus, I don't slack off with my duties, and that means making sure you eat. I'm not going to force you to eat something you don't like, we aren't cruel."

It was silent before Eren answered Captains question. 

"Titans corner offers vegan take out."

He nodded and pulled his phone out, looking at Eren before dialing.  

"What do they have?"

"Their tofu burgers are well known." He said and Levi nodded, ordering them some food and sending someone to get it for them. 

The truth was Eren wasn't really vegan.  But he was hesitant to eat anything supplied by the other man and the first place he thought of was where he, Armin and Mikasa ate last time they all went out together.

None of their friends were vegan but they liked to try different things and recently that was vegan food. 

It was awkwardly silent between them for a moment before Captain again broke the silence.

"Are you following your fathers footsteps by pursuing medicine?"

Eren just snorted at that remark before looking up at Captain. 

"No. I didn't want to go to med school, I wanted to be a vet but dad is paying so I can't say too much about it." Eren answered, grabbing the water he was offered and taking a sip.

"That's a jackass thing to do."

"He wants me to take over the hospital when he retires. I would have to live in the city for that though and i'm more of a country person.. My dream is to make my own clinic and rescue. I also want to live on a farm of sorts, but that will probably never happen." Eren said with a sigh, pulling himself back from the nice daydream.

Captain was kept from responding when their burgers were brought in and placed in front of them.  Eren opened the bag and then the styrofoam thing and grabbed his burger taking a bite and watching to see how the raven responded to it.   Not everyone could stand Tofu like he could.

Captain inspected his burger before taking a small bite of it.  His face gave away nothing as he just kept eating the burger in silence.

"Whats that Key around your neck?" He asked, wiping off his mouth and leaning back.

 

"I'm not sure what it goes to, but It's the only thing I have of my mother. It was her fathers." Eren said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and sighing softly.  "When am I going back?" 

"It's really late so tomorrow would be the best idea. But we can go now if you really want. When is your first class?"

"Um, hold on let me check." The green eyed college student said, going to grab his phone but seeing the pockets were empty.

He then turned and looked at the raven, who grabbed something from his pocket and gave it back. 

"Its been blowing up, by the way. It was annoying so I shut it off."

"You took my phone?"

"I didn't know you, or if you were a threat." 

The green eyed man stared at the other as he took his phone and looked down at it, turning it on and getting ready to call Mikasa. 

"What do I tell them the reason was for me disappearing?" He asked, looking to the raven and raising an eyebrow. "Just say you ended up crashing at a friends place and your phone died." He said dismissively. He sighed and pressed Mikasa's contact, putting the phone on speaker and waiting.  Unsurprisingly, she answered mid first ring. "Eren? Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?" "Mikasa, Mikasa! Calm down.  I'm fine.  A friend found me in the rain and took me to his place. My phone died during the storm too. I'm sorry." "Who are you with? I called everyone and no one knew where you were." She said back "You don't know all of my friends Mikasa." She was silent, and Eren knew she was thinking that over. 

"maybe not, but I know you and you know me. You haven't mentioned making any other friends, you would usually say if you did." "You don't run my life. I'm allowed to have friends and not tell you." He said back, getting a little annoyed. "Stop lying to me, what happened to you? Where are you? Is someone threatening you?" "No. Now I have to go. Ill see you later." Eren said pressing end,  groaning and letting his head fall on the table. "Clingy girlfriend?" "No. Obsessively protective sister." Eren said, looking up after a moment. "Well, lets get you back before she hunts me down." Captain said in a joking manner, at least Eren thought. He couldn't tell with the small raven. "Wait you're the one bringing me back?" "My higher up told me to watch you personally. The case i'm working is a big case, and someone has an interest in you so yes, i'm the one watching you. Lets go." Was all he said before standing and walking out of the room, Eren following a moment later. He was brought out to a pretty nice looking Jeep, and he slowly got in the passenger side. "Where do you live brat?" Captain asked, and Eren told him the address, buckling and looking out the window as they drove in silence. Things were about to get 10x more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride had been silent and stayed silent when Captain pulled into the dorms parking lot.

When he parked it stayed quiet for a moment before Eren decided to just get out.

He unbuckled and went to leave when Captain grabbed Erens arm and pulled him back into the car.

"What are y-"

"Shut up.  How good is the dorm security?" He then asked and Eren gave him a look. 

"Um, I don't know.  Good I guess?" Eren tried, and Captain just scanned the area before giving an annoyed huff and shutting the car off. 

"I'm walking you in." Was all he said as he got out himself.

Eren looked ahead of him with his brow furrowed.  "What? Why?" He asked, getting out of the vehicle and looking at the raven.

"I just will.  Now hurry up, I don't have all night." Was all he said and Eren sighed, getting out and heading to the suite he, Mikasa, Armin and Jean shared.

The school had had a 4 room suite available at the beginning of this school year and as soon as the group of childhood friends heard that they requested it.  They were hesitant because it was in a males dorm, as the school didn't have co-ed dormitories at the time but after alot of persuading they gave.

Mikasa always got catcalled and hit on by the other men in the dorm; there had been a no men in womens dorms and vice versa rule so the sleezebags wanted to take advantage of the fact that there was now a women in the dorms.

Mikasa always shot them down and they were starting to finally back off.

Eren and Captain climbed the staircase in silence until they got to the top floor of the 4 story building.

Eren took a deep breath when they got to his room, trying to prepare himself from whatever would meet him inside.

He placed his key in the lock and opened the door, letting the small man in as he then closed the door and haphazardly kicked his converse off.  "Hey Armin." He called, knowing his friend wouldn't be half as bad as Mikasa with situations like this.  While growing up, he used to have a problem of just running out of the house when he caught family fighting or was upset, but he always came home safe.  He had also grown out of that, but there have been instances where instead of dealing with the issue, he ran from it. 

"Hey Eren." Armin called back, not looking up from his book, as Eren saw when he finally looked up. 

He should have expected it, really, but he still stopped to take in the scene of Mikasa talking to a police officer who seemed to not really be into the conversation and was instead staring at an oblivious Armin who was reading something Eren didn't dwell on.

"Really, Mikasa? You got the police involved?" Eren said walking into the apartment more.

"You had been gone for 3 days Eren.  I was worried." Was her only response.

Eren just groaned and rolled his eyes.  "Well, i'm fine.  The officer is not needed." He said simply, heading to the kitchenette.

Just then the Officer turned to get involved in the conversation.  "It wasn't too much of a bother, it's always better to be safe rather then sorry." He said, and Eren took a second to look at him. 

His height and muscles were the first thing Eren noticed, and when his hands made it to the officers face he saw that he had blue eyes and some blonde hair poking out of his hat, the side if his head a brown color. 

"You got Commander Smith?! What the fuck Mikasa, everyone knows he's in the middle of a huge case.  I didn't think you would go that far, damn." Eren said, and Mikasa looked between Eren and Commander Smith.

"Well my brother was missing,  I care about that more than other things." 

"Commander Smith, i'm so sorry she pulled you from your work."

"Honestly, it's fine.  It was a welcome break.  But i'm glad you came back safely." He said, his eyes drifting back to Armin for a moment before he turned and took notice of the raven still standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, Captain Levi, I didn't expect to see you here." He said, tilting his head a little in question. 

"Same to you, eyebrows." Was the only thing Levi said back.  Eren noticed that Levi was giving the place a look of disgust.  He didn't get long to wonder why when Jean came out of Erens room, his clothes disheveled, hair a mess, cuts and scratches all up his arms animal fur all over him.

Eren burst into laughter at the sight, grabbing at his sides. 

"I fucking hate that god damned dog.  Next time you drop off the face of the earth, i'm letting it starve.  Its a damn danger to everyone."  Was all Jean said as he stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him for good measure. 

Commander Smith and Captain Levi were looking at Eren with a confused look, and when Eren caught his breath he walked toward his room, both following hesitantly. 

In the corner of the room was a kennel holding an australian shepherd, who's butt began to wiggle when Eren was seen. Eren just smiled and opened the cage, falling back when the dog tackled him to the floor and started licking his face.

"This is Titan, came with the name, and he doesn't trust many people.. he had a rough start to life." 

Commander smith chuckled lightly,   
"Guess theres nothing to worry about then." 

"I beg to differ.  That creature is a threat to society." Jean said, coming back out of his room, his wounds bandaged and in new clothes. 

" Titan is not a threat, he's the sweetest pup I know.  Isn't that right?" Eren said, lifting his other hand to pet the soft fur before said dog decided to crawl into Erens lap. 

"They let you have a dog?" Levi asked.

"Well, not exactly. I found him when he was about 6 months old. He was weak and chained up, and without thinking I brought him here and helped him. The RA's weren't thrilled, but when he lashed out at the animal control and ran back to me no one had the heart to force him away. So I was allowed to keep him on the condition he's quiet and doesn't go to the bathroom inside. I've had him a few months now."

"Well anyway, I'm sorry to have had you pulled from work." Eren said, carefully moving Titan off his lap and standing up, walking out into the living room with the dog on his heels.

"It's not a big deal.  I'll get going then, have a nice night everyone." He said, tilting his hat and heading to the door.  

"Captain Levi, you coming? Its late and they have class." Commander Smith said, and Levi, who had been silent the entire time just turned and went to the door, where both men walked out. 

Titan stayed close to Eren, probably scared he would leave again. Titan had developed major separation anxiety after he was healed from the chain wound that had been on his neck. No one blamed him, and he eventually got over some of it and knew when Eren had class and work, so he wasn't as anxious during those times. 

No one yelled or got upset at Titan for a while when he started peeing in the house and tearing things up. They all understood; he had been abandoned and was scared it would happen again. Eren was also able to fix the problem quickly and he paid to have everything fixed or replaced. 

Now the dog had sort of become a campus celebrity. Everyone thought the dog to be strong, as he was beginning to trust more than only Eren and was happy when people ran into him during the walks, meaning he was getting over his past. The schools official mascott was a recently discovered bird that was unique in that it had one blue wing and one white wing, but everyone saw Titan as the mascott when the dog came to campus.

Eren had gotten permission to take Titan with him to classes and work for a couple weeks to show the dog where he went during the day, and after that his anxiety improved, and during that time he started trusting people when they would come over and not push the dog, but let him approach them if the dog wanted to. That was how he became the school mascott, as people saw the dog as a symbol of strength. 

While he had cared for Titan a lot of people noted how well the dog looked and that he was gaining his weight back, and told Eren that he should become a vet instead of a doctor.

"I do appreciate you feeding him Jean.  Thank you." Eren said, sitting down on the recliner and letting the dog sit on his lap. Titan was getting better with people, but for some reason he still disliked Jean, but everyone thought that it was because Jean resembeled the person who mistreated him.

All he got was a scoff.  "Its not like I wanted to.  The damn thing wouldn't shut up and Armin and Mikasa were always out when I was trying to sleep so I fed them." He said, turning to the TV and turning it on. Jean may give the impression he doesn't like the dog but Eren knew he actually did. He wouldn't have fed the aussie otherwise.

Eren sighed and watched tv with Jean and Titan before he stood and went to his room to get changed into pjs and got into bed, cuddling with Titan and just thinking about stuff.

Levi, he now had a name other than Captain, had said that two of the men hadn't been his men. That meant someone else wanted to get ahold of him. But who could that be? Who would want him?

Unless it was just a misunderstanding and the men didn't want a witness to whatever they had been about to do.

But if that were true, why would Levi want to 'watch' over him? Why get involved if he didn't have to?

There were a lot of things the college student was unsure of. 

But he was sure that there was more to this, and this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but ive had graduation and stuff going on so I was busy. 
> 
> But now its summer so maybe this will get updated more? I can't say for sure

The next week was fairly normal, Eren went to class, came home, did homework and then went to work. 

Ever since he was young he wanted to be a vet and not a doctor, he couldn't help but think about if he were able to go into what he wanted. He would probably have to leave the campus he was on and move to the universities 'country' campus, or the Sina campus.  But he also knew he couldn't really change his major without his dad finding out and then start that fight. 

He came back to earth when his professor ended up in front of his seat, scaring him a bit. 

"Uh.. i'm sorry, what did you ask professor?" He said stupidly, and the professor just shook her head and went on with the lesson, not bothering to repeat the question she had ended up asking when he was zoned out. 

He sighed and wanted to slam his head on his desk. 

He hated this.

All his courses bored him to hell and he already knew it because he read all his fathers textbooks one summer when Mikasa had been invited to some kind of convention for police officers in training and Armin had gone on vacation with his family.  Also having a doctor as a father meant you knew things you didn't want to know.

But his dad had walked in on him reading the Medical textbooks and he looked so happy that Eren didn't want to upset him by saying he wanted to be a vet.  He also became dead set on Eren taking over the hospital when he retired, so there was that.  There wasn't much he could do at this point though.  

He heard his name called again and realized the professor had called on him again.

"I was asking if anyone did their current event on the new drug called 'the serum' as it's been labeled a highly addictive and dangerous drug. Do you know what it is?"

After thinking for a moment he spoke up. "The Serum is an injectable drug that has been on the streets for roughly 6 months. No one knows a ton about the drug as its so new but they have found out some things by patients who have come in and admittedly used it. The serum causes skin irritation which leads to excessive scratching, most notably on the back of the neck and behind the knees. The 'high' gives the person a short burst of strength and make them 'mindless' so to speak, as well as cannibalistic urges which have been the reason for some of the recent murders; who all had bite marks on their skin and pieces of flesh missing. The side effects are the intensive scratching of the nape and in some cases the itching led to the person bleeding out and dying since the nape is weak and connects the spine to the brain. Not much else is able to be found as the drug enters and leaves the system quickly, making it hard to study." He answered, looking extremely bored as he answered. 

The professor was giving him an impressed look before she nodded to him. 

"Well done, Mr Jaeger.  I'm impressed that you're paying attention to recent things. But to bring this back to the lesson, we'll be talking about drugs, legal and illegal, and the things to look for with certain types..."She said.

It was then that he let himself get day-dreamy, and stopped paying attention. He knew everything they talked about in class anyway, and since he was passing everything he never got in trouble. The lesson ended an hour later, and Eren was one of the first to walk out.

Eren grabbed his headphones and placed them in his ears, turning his music on as he made his way back to the dorms, where he will probably blow off homework and instead look at videos of funny animals.

He wasn't embarrassed to say he watched those.

As he was walking, it began to downpour. 

"Fucking amazing." Eren said, thankful that he had tucked his headphones in his rain jacket.

He shoved both his phone and headphones into his sweater pocket under his coat to try keeping them dry before he kept on. 

He looked around and saw that he was the only one out at the moment, everyone else probably having run for cover.  At the moment, Eren could care less about being drenched.  He had other shit on his mind.

He heard a honk and he jumped, turning to see a familiar black vehicle pull up next to him.

The window rolled down to reveal the black undercut and steel eyes of Levi.

"Get in." He said. 

"I appreciate it, but i'm fine walking." He said, going to start walking again.  He didn't want to deal with anyone honestly.  He was tired and he had to go to the job he didn't want to have in a few hours.  Plus, His dad was coming to visit for Erens birthday, and that was always fun, pretending to love his classes when he felt the opposite about them.  That was bound to tire him, and he wanted to rest before that happened. 

"You'll get sick, get the fuck in the car." Levi snapped, and Eren sighed before doing as he was told and climbing into the car.  Levi pulled away from the curb to start driving to the dorms. 

"You look like shit." Levi said bluntly, and Eren couldn't help but snort at the blunt man. 

"That obvious?" He asked, turning to the raven.

"A little bit." He said, glancing at Eren before turning back to the road. 

It was silent again before the raven broke the silence again.

"Want to talk about it?"  He  asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's nothing big.  I've just been stressing.  I'm thinking of changing my major but I don't know how to ask my dad.. or if he'll even take it alright.." he just said without hesitation.  Why he was admitting this to a practical stranger he didn't know.  But it was nice to talk to someone about it.

"Well, if he really cares about you he'll want you to do what makes you happy." 

Eren didn't answer that and they were parking in the dorms parking lot.  Levi shut the car off and sat still for a moment. 

"Can I walk you in?" He asked, and Eren nodded.

Levi reached behind him and grabbed an umbrella, getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side, opening the door for the college student, who got out and stood under the umbrella, both walking to the door and walking in.

When they were in the lobby, Eren pushed his wet hair out of his face and began the trek up the stairs.

They eventually made it to Erens en suite and went in, Eren taking his soaked converse off and placing them by the door, 

"Titan! I'm home!!" He called, being answered with the sound of claws hitting wood as Titan came to greet him.

He just smiled and went to his room to change into dry clothes. 

"Make yourself at home Levi!" Eren yelled, and Levi looked around, eventually sucking it up and taking his shoes off, walking in to sit on the couch. 

Eren came out a few moments later with dry clothes and a dog following.

Levi moved over when Titan made to get on the couch.

"Whats wrong?  He won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that. When was the last time he was bathed?"

"Last week actually. He loves getting bathed, but they can get sick if they get bathed a lot so I try not to do it too much. He will however lay in the tub and just soak in the water. When I had found him he was filthy and his fur matted, so I shaved him and he seemed to enjoy the grooming. I have a feeling he didn't like being dirty." 

"My kind of dog." He said, holding a hand out to Titan, who sniffed the hand and then nuzzled Levis hand.

"He likes you." Eren said with a smile. 

"I usually suck with animals." 

"You know, people say animals are good judges of character."

"That so?" Levi asked and Eren nodded, smiling a little.

"He doesn't usually take to people this fast."

"What?" Levi asked, stopping and giving Eren a curious look.

"It usually takes a while for him to like people." He said, taking a deep breath and stretching his arms out a little. 

Levi nodded and kept petting the dog, sighing as he did, seemingly getting lost in thought.

"Have you ever had pets?" Eren asked Levi after a little bit of silence.

"Um, no.. I never really had the time for them." He said.  Eren just nodded when all the power in their room suddenly went out. 

Eren immediately brought Titan to his lap as the dog whimpered. 

"Was that the storms doing?" Eren asked, and Levi, who had turned his phones flashlight on, looked toward Eren and shrugged. 

"I have no idea, but temperatures are supposed to be at least -20 F tonight." He said, and Eren cursed. 

"I'm going to head to bed then and hope power comes back by morning. You should probably get home.  It wouldn't be fair to make you freeze here all night." Eren said, starting to feel the cold creep into the house.

"And do what, leave you here to freeze?  I won't do that.  I would appreciate something to wear other than these jeans and stiff button up though, if you don't mind." He said.

Eren was too tired to really fight Levi on the issue and went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, (the sweatpants had a drawstring on it so Levi could make it tighter as he was smaller than Eren.) 

Eren held the flashlight pointing back and turned to be facing away from Levi, letting him change.

"Where do I put my clothes?" He asked, and Eren turned to look at the smaller raven. 

"Anywhere is fine." Was all Eren said. 

"I don't want to lose them in this pigsty" he retorted and Eren raised an eyebrow. 

Sure, maybe his room was a bit disorganized but it was still clean. 

"It's clean though." 

"Your desk proves otherwise." He said, setting the folded clothes on Erens desk chair, following him into Erens small bed. 

"We should stay near each other for warmth, and you could probably use a few more blankets." Levi said, already feeling the cold in the suite.

Eren only nodded, turning to hide the blush creeping on his face.

His bed was a twin bed.  And it was barely big enough for him, so how the hell were they going to share a bed? Especially with a scared dog. He wasn't going to leave Titan to lay on the floor.

And the idea of Eren sharing a bed with an attractive man like Levi, he couldn't promise his body wouldn't react. With Titan's presence though, it would be easier. 

He came back in with the rest of his throw blankets, placing them on the bed and getting into the bed, moving over as much as he could to make room for Levi, and trying to figure out how they would all fit.

Eren then got into bed, moving as close to the wall as he could, then calling Titan to lay on his chest. 

Levi saw that even though Eren was trying, there still wasn't much room. He just sighed and got into the space that was available and pulled the blankets up.

Eren managed to get comfortable, and with the three of them sharing heat the cold didn't reach them. Eren turned his head and looked at the raven laying next to him.

He was painfully blunt about things. He always seemed to be collected and calm, and just had an aura that meant you listened to him no matter what. What he didn't understand was why he hung around Eren. He probably could be doing better things with his time, but he hung around.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Levi snapped, making Eren jump a little. 

"Sorry" was all he could say.

"Tch"

Eren just shook his head and shut his eyes, managing to fall asleep in the uncomfortably cramped bed.

He had only been asleep for a few hours when he woke up to an empty bed and Titan missing. 

He quickly sat up, looking around. 

"Titan?" He tried, getting out of the bed and going to the living room as someone was coming back in.

"Who's there?" 

"Just me brat. I went to see if I could fix the power issue since the rain had let up and I found someone had beat me to it. Hopefully, you'll have power back soon. Also, Titan had to take a shit." And the brunette just laughed a little at Levis phrasing.

"Well thats good." Eren said, scratching his neck a bit awkwardly as the lights then turned back on and the heater started working again. 

When Eren looked back at Levi he saw he had changed back into his other clothes.

"Guess that means you'll be heading back home?" He asked, a little disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with Levi.

"I put my number on a piece of paper by your phone so you can get ahold of me." Was all he said before he turned to leave again. 

"I have things I have to do. Bye." He said and walked out. 

Eren stared after him for a moment before he processed what he said, turning to rush into his room, seeing that there was a phone number placed on top of his phone. 

He quickly grabbed it and put the number in, sending him a text saying it was him.

He then began his normal routine and couldn't help the small smile on his face, but he couldn't say why he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated, i've been figuring out my college stuff. 
> 
> I hate the process of signing up for shit. 
> 
> AND IM NOT REALLY CLOSE TO FINISHING EVERYTHING I NEED TO DO BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I can't say when I'll next update because life is busy.

The next week and a half seemed pretty normal.  Eren went to class and work like normal, spent time with Levi, (more like he randomly showed up, but he denied any claims of stalking) it was nice.

But anything nice doesn't last.

He was out spending time with Mikasa and Armin for his birthday (he was having a get together with everyone else later) when he started feeling watched.  At first, he ignored it but that got harder to do the later in the night it got. 

At the end of the night he and the other 2 went up to their room but froze when they saw that the lock was broken.  Eren didn't think twice before running in and looking for Titan, getting anxious when he didn't see him. 

He opened the bathroom and found Titan was inside and he let out a relieved breath as he hugged the dog and calmed him down.

"Uh, Eren.  You should see this." Armin called, and Eren got up and made his way over to where Armin and Mikasa were staring into his room. 

He stood shocked when he saw it.  His room was destroyed, his clothes all over, his bed torn apart as well as his dresser and desk.  Added to that there were hundreds of photos of Eren at different times.  Sleeping, in class, at work, walking Titan, hanging out with his friends and Levi (they went out a couple times).  Spray painted to the wall above his bed was a message.

'The Hunt starts.'

Armin was the first to snap out of it and he dialed 911.  

It was about an hour after that when the police were there and everyone was getting questioned.  Surprisingly, Erwin was also there and Levi got there soon after.

He was in a state of shock and Titan laid on his lap as Levi tried to get him to come back to reality. 

"Oi, brat, snap out of it." He said, smacking him upside the head which did the trick.

"Levi, you're here." He said and the raven just rolled his eyes.  "He should be good to go now." He said, standing and looking around at everything.

"Go get a bag with your shit.  You're staying with me for a little bit." The raven said, making Eren raise an eyebrow. 

"Wait, I am?" 

"Yes.  Your friends all found places to stay for a while and it will be easier for me to keep an eye on you."

"And why do you have to watch me? I'd be fine in one of my friends dorms. Also, i'm 20 years old, i dont need a babysitter." Eren shot back, his stubbornness making an appearance.

Levi took a deep breath and turned to Eren, trying not to get too annoyed. He took a quick glance around the room before leaning closer to the student. 

"A couple weeks ago, you were nearly kidnapp-"

"I was kidnapped." Eren pointed out, and Levi just took another calming breath before continuing his sentence,

"– A different group tried kidnapping you and now youre being stalked, as the photos in your room prove. I am a cop, and i can help make sure you are safe while this is investigated."

"I can protect myself." Eren said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. 

"Will you please come stay with me for a couple days? You can bring Titan if you want to." He tried, throwing Eren off guard at the offer. From what Eren gathered, he didn't like messes and dogs could be messy animals.

Eren opened and closed his mouth a couple times before quietly standing and walking into his room to grab a bag. He didn't pay attention to the stuff he packed, just shoved a bunch of random clothes in an old backpack.

He sighed and then grabbed another bag to put Titans food, toys, his blanket and bowls into along with a few other things before he grabbed the leash and put it on Titan. 

Levi ended up grabbing his school bag (which already had his phone charger and laptop) and started making it back out to his car.

Eren opened the back door and let Titan in, undoing his leash and dropping the stuff off, then getting in himself.

Levi followed suit and began the drive out.

It was silent for a while before Eren spoke up.

"What are you exactly? You seem close to the police yet you never wear a uniform. And why do you have to protect me, and what from?" 

Levi took a deep breath and glanced at Eren before looking back at the road. 

"I'm similar to the police, in a way. We know of each other and help each other out with certain things."

"That didn't answer my question." 

"You're stubborn, aren't you? Fine. I'm only telling you because you seem to be connected to a case i'm currently working. My... group are called the Survey corps. Or the Wings of Freedom, dependent on who you ask. It was a mafia under my uncle. Happened to be the best mafia group too. But I changed it in certain aspects." 

"Why did you change it?"

"Because Erwin found me and helped direct me a different way. I decided I didn't want to be a crime boss and started the cleanup of the underground. But don't get the wrong idea. We aren't pure in any sense of the word. We still fight dirty, just for a different reason." He explained. Eren took note that he was obviously tense by the subject, and decided to let that part drop. 

"What does it have to do with me?" He asked, looking around as the city faded to countryside.

"A group called the Titans have their eyes set on you for some reason. They other two who attacked you? They were Titans. We don't know why, but they want you and they're involved in the case i'm working now. Naturally, that means i'm keeping an eye on you." He explained, pulling into a long driveway and parking in front of a house and Eren was quietly letting the info sink in. 

He still got out and grabbed his stuff and Titan, following Levi inside and up the stairs.

"I'm not in the room I had before?" He asked as they stopped in front of a door to the right of a big set of double doors at the end of a hallway.

"No, it's easier for me to keep you close. The bathroom is 3 doors down on the left, towels are in the closet in the bathroom. I'm sure you can figure the rest out." He said, promptly turning and retreating down the hall. 

Eren watched him leave quietly, then entering his 'room' for the next undetermined amount of time.

He didn't spend too much time unpacking, thankfully, and he got Titan settled in a dog bed.  After asking to get connected to the internet on laptop and phone, he got some schoolwork done. 

It was after he finished an essay that Petra, (he thinks), came to tell him that dinner was ready, and the whole time she led him down to the dining room she had a scowl on her face and Eren didn't miss the glares she sent him. 

He was smart enough to know that it was more than just her being mad he beat her up or anything, but he didn't exactly know what it was.

He didn't get to mull it over longer because they arrived and Eren stepped in, going to sit down. Levi joined him soon after and when they brought the food out, Eren couldn't help but salivate at how good it looked.  He was so distracted that he almost forgot the fib he had told Levi, and he realized that the meal wasn't vegan. 

He turned to Levi before the older man beat him to it.

"I know you lied about being vegan.  You aren't the best liar, kid." 

Eren frowned for a moment before silently starting his meal, watching Levi from the corner of his eye. 

Levi was a mystery to him.  He was short, but the way he presented himself said not to mess with him.  He could only assume that Levi didn't have the easiest life growing up, as he had explained that the corps used to be a mafia before he changed it.  He wasn't ready to ask about it, and he had a feeling he wouldn't get answers even if he tried.

Surprisingly it was Levi who struck up conversation.

"What made you like animals?" 

"Hm? Oh, well, ever since I was young I just enjoyed being around animals. My dad brought me to a petting zoo at 7 and ever since playing with those animals i've just always loved them. My dads a Doctor so I guess that plus the animals made me want to be a vet." He said shrugging as he bit into his chicken.

"Does your mom know you want to be a vet?"

Eren glanced at the key on his neck and frowned a little, glancing back at Levi after a moment. He looked about to apologize but Eren cut him off.

"I never knew her. She apparently died in childbirth, but other then that i don't know anything else." Eren said, going back to his food afterwards.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Levi said, and an awkward silence fell over them.

"Do you see your father often?" 

"No. He's always away on business or running the hospital. One of the few times I saw him at the hospital a co-worker said that he had been a workaholic since mom died. But after a fatal crash, he says he had a feeling that Mikasa was meant to be with us so he adopted her." 

"He just runs a hospital?" 

"No, he leads important classified medical studies too. Thats all he ever told me about his work.. we aren't the closest family." He said, shrugging and continuing to eat. 

It was silent for a while before Levi spoke. "I never knew my father, and my mom died when I was young.  She was a prostitute and a customer got her pregnant.  It was hard, but she eventually died and then my uncle took me in." He said, sipping his wine.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I know.  But for some reason I trust you with this... no one knows any of this.  Only bits.  Anyway, my uncle Kenny found me in the room with my mom, after she died, so he took me under his wing, I was 7 then.  He taught me how to fight and defend myself, and when I was older how to run a mafia.  But in high school I met Erwin, and another person named Hanji.  They both saw me and made it their mission to befriend me, no matter how much I tried to keep them away.  Well, I eventually stopped fighting them and we became friends, and at the end of highschool I finally told them about my family.  Erwin had wanted to become an officer, and Hanji wanted to study genetics of some kind.  But Erwins influence made me not want to follow my uncle, not exactly.  

After college Erwin quickly rose to commander of the police force, and Kenny was still around so I was his shadow.  I didn't know what else to do  at the time.  Erwins first big case, he asked me to use my connections to help him and I went behind my uncle to help.  I found I enjoyed helping the police, and ultimately helping better the city.  When my uncle finally kicked it I changed the group to help instead of hurt people.  Once in a mafia, you never leave, so no one fussed.  We're willing to play dirty though, and since we help the police Erwin doesn't interfere with our methods as best he can.. hes the only one who knows we work with the police." He said, taking his last bite of food and then sitting back, moving his eyes to look at Eren for his reaction. 

Eren was quiet, looking up when Levi finished his story.  

"Well, at least you aren't using your powers to hurt people.  And thanks for telling me all that, I won't tell anyone about it." He said, sending Levi a smile as he finished his meal.  

"I'm going to bed, I have class tomorrow, and I have to feed Titan and take him out." The teal eye'd boy said, standing up and making his way back up the stairs and to his room, where thankfully Titan had not woken up and found him gone.

"Titan, it's time to go potty." He called, grabbing the leash and  laughing a little as the aussie jumped up and ran over to the male.

He put the leash on and walked out the back door with a bag, sighing as he walked around after Titan. 

As he was standing, in the dimly lit, and quite big, backyard, he thought over what was happening. He needed a moment to clear his head without something else happening. 

Titan turned to go further into the backyard and Eren went to follow, not really paying attention to what was happening. As he was walking he jerked to a stop when the leash went taut, and he turned to see Titan standing frozen. 

"Titan?" Eren tried, walking over to the dog and reached out to touch him, jumping when the aussie continued to walk forward as of nothing had happened.

He stood for a moment, confused as to what just happened. 

What Eren needed was sleep, He was starting to hallucinate, and that could mean one of two things. He was more stressed and tired than he thought, or he was going crazy. 

He shook his head and stayed out with Titan a little longer before they headed in. 

Eren took the leash off of Titan and walked over to the whistling teapot, turning to Levi who was just sitting at the island, looking over paperwork. Eren moved closer to Levi's face, waving his hand in his face and looking closer to see if the man was even breathing.

Suddenly everything started moving again.

Levi glanced up and jumped back, in the process falling back on the stool and falling to the ground. 

"God dammit Eren!! You don't get that close to people like that!! How did you even do that? i thought you were outside." He said, getting up and walking over to the teapot to pour it into a mug. 

"Um... I don't know how to explain.." 

"Try. No one can just teleport like that." He said,turning to Eren. 

Eren bit his lip before talking. 

"Time stopped, somehow. I don't know how to explain it. I was outside thinking about recent stuff and then Titan froze in place. I don't think he was even breathing. But then I touched him and he started moving. I came in to the teapot whistling and you on the stool...." he explained, looking up to see Levi's reaction.

After a moment Levi spoke up. "Go get some sleep, brat." 

Eren knew Levi wouldn't believe him. He sighed and made his way back upstairs with Titan, changing and falling into bed.

Eren wasn't crazy, he knew he wasn't. He just had to convince everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im again sorry for delayed updates, there has been a lot happening with me recently.
> 
> Ill try to update as soon as I can!

Over the next couple weeks, Eren learned that he was indeed being stalked. 

He had called his dad and explained what was happening, also telling him that it would be better for him to not visit until they could figure out what was happening. His father had just said that he had to cancel anyway for a business related thing, which didn't surprise Eren. 

They still didn't know why or who was after Eren, but he was officially placed in a witness protection type thing, and Erwin (who he had to talk with more because of the case) had sent some officers to make sure Mikasa and Armin were kept safe as well. 

But that was all they had, the confirmation that he was wanted by someone that was good at hiding. It also seemed like the 'serum' incidents have lessened considerably, which could mean a few things; the suppliers ran out if stock, or the dealers ran out of money to buy it for resale. 

So, things calmed down considerably. 

Eren adjusted to living with Levi, and there were no repeats of the backyard incident, leading Eren to believe it really was stress or exhaustion that caused it. 

Over the two weeks, he and Levi also got closer and learned more about each other, and Levi had also started teaching Eren how to better fight whenever they both had time. 

It was nice, 

But when does anything nice ever last?

Eren was out walking Titan on the country road near Levi's house when a van suddenly pulled up next to him, making quick work of grabbing him. 

When Titan went to try attacking one of the guys, he was kicked to the side, and he turned and ran back toward the house and to Levi. 

For Eren, however, everything went black. 

When Eren next woke, he was on an exam table with a bright light on his face, making it hard to see the rest of the room.  When he shifted his head a throbbing pain hit his head, and he let out a groan. 

"Shit! Knock him back out! Quick!" A voice yelled, and before Eren could do much else he felt sleep grabbing him again.

The next time he woke up, he was in his clothes (which was a t shirt and shorts with running sneakers, not much) in the middle of the woods. 

He slowly sat up and looked around, completely unsure of where he was.

He took a deep breath and managed to get on his feet, wobbling a little, as if he hadn't used his legs in a while.

He was already freezing, and Eren guessed that was what woke him in the first place. 

It's just his luck he's in shorts and a short sleeve shirt on a cold day. 

He slowly began walking in a random direction, figuring he'd find something sooner or later.

From what he could tell, it was around sunset, meaning it would be night soon.  

He was still struggling to remember how he had ended up in the middle of the woods in the first place, but he wasn't super concerned with it at the moment.  He had to find somewhere safe to stay the night.

As he kept walking, the temperature continued to drop, and his legs were getting stiff from the cold. 

When he began stumbling he decided he had no choice but to sit by a tree and pray he lived until morning. 

He curled up as best as he could and moved his shirt to cover his legs, sighing and dropping his head. 

He had been walking for a few hours at least, and the moon and stars were out now.

Eren found himself looking up at the said stars, wondering if he had been gone long enough for people to notice his absence. 

Was Mikasa worried? 

Was Armin going to see the new Spider Man movie alone?

Was Levi upset about having to take care of Titan for Eren?

Would his dad be okay if he died?

Eren sighed and shut his eyes, trying to start thinking of happy things instead of thinking as if he were a dead man.  

But, he was tired and after a little while, he fell asleep curled up in front of a tree in the middle of huge woods. 

\------

"Any sign of him?" The raven snapped at the person who approached him. 

Eren has been missing for a week now, and Levi couldn't deny how worried he was. 

When Titan had come back to the house crying and whimpering in pain, Levi knew something bad happened. 

When his subordinate said there was no luck and ran off with new orders, Levi stole a glance at the australian shepherd laying on the little dog bed in the mans office. 

He couldn't stop himself from worrying about the dog, who refused to eat and just laid in the bed with one of Erens shirts.  Levi didn't want to leave the dog alone so he kept the animal with him. 

He wouldn't admit it, but he had grown fond of the dog.

He sighed and looked at the map laid out on his desk, crossing off the area he had just had people looking. 

He has been looking non stop since he realized Eren was missing, and it was just starting to look grim at this point.  

Levi had even gone to Erwin about it, and he was searching all over the city.  The reason he had told the press was that he was a key witness for a case, which wasn't a lie but not the full truth. 

The raven just sighed and went over to where Titan was, sitting next to him and gently running his hands through the blue merle fur.

"I know you miss him... hell, I do too.  I will find him though, and bring him back..." Levi felt stupid for talking to an animal, but he couldn't help himself. 

"I know it's hard, i probably know better then most how hard it is to loose someone important.  But you can't keep starving yourself... Eren wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Levi said, leaning toward the filled food bowl and bringing it closer to Titan.  "He would want you to keep going..." Levi added quietly, looking down at the dog and placing the bowl next to him. 

It was quiet for a few moments, and Levi thought Titan would still refuse to eat, but then he saw the aussies head slowly rise and sniff at the bowl, take a few bites before continuing to eat. 

Levi gave a little half smile when the dog started to eat again, and he ruffled his fur a little before standing up and going back to the map to think of what to do next. 

Before he could do much though, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." 

He glanced up and saw Petra, a member of his personal squad, step in.

"Anything?" The man prompted when she didn't speak. 

"No, captain... um, Permission to speak freely?" She asked timidly.

Levi glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow but nodding anyway before looking back at the map of the woods his house was surrounded by.

"Why are you so determined to find Eren Jaeger?  I know he's an important part of the case, but even so you never have gone this far to find someone..." 

"What are you trying to say, Petra?" Levi interrupted, looking up from his map and jumping slightly when he realized just how close she had gotten to him.

"Excuse my bluntness, but I think you care too much about him.  He's becoming a weakness to you and you know how that can turn out-" 

"Get out." 

"Captain?"

"I said get out.  I don't have the time for your jealously of his relationship with me.  It is also not your place to interfere with my personal life.  You will not get into my business again, understood?" 

"Y-yes captain." She said, placing a fist over her heart and tucking her arm behind her back before leaving the room.

Levi just sighed and glanced at the door before turning to look at Titan, who had finished his food and gone back to sulking. 

It was then he got an idea by looking at Titan on Erens sweater. 

"Titan, i need your help to find Eren." He said, grabbing his jacket and Titans leash. 

~~

It was 20 minutes later when Levi was following Titan, a few other teams with dogs searching as well.

Levi had a flashlight he was pointing around,  hoping to see if he could find the brunette. 

Just then Titan began barking and pulling on the leash, Levi picking up speed to follow the dog. 

A few  moments later, Titan stopped in front of a lump next to a big tree, and Levi realized the lump was Eren when Titan began licking at it. 

He quickly radioed everyone to say he was found then bent down to pick him up. 

"Damn kid you're fucking cold." He said, feeling the icy skin through his jacket.

Eren wasn't that far from the house, so it didn't take long to bring him back.

"Hanji!!" Levi shouted as he walked into the house, already seeing that they were waiting. 

"Bring him to a room quickly." 

Levi moved on autopilot, bringing them to his room and laying Eren on his bed.

Hanji did a quick check of his vitals before turning to Levi. 

"Strip." 

And then they managed to get Eren to his underwear, putting him under the blankets.

"Excuse me?"

"He needs to be warmed up, and body heat is the safest way to warm him up without sending his body into shock." They explained, making Levi groan a little before moving to the other side of the bed, stripping to his underwear and getting under the sheets, hesitantly moving to spoon Eren.

"You're still fucking freezing." He mumbled, watching Hanji start a fire in the small fireplace before leaving the pair.

Levi sighed and lifted his head to get a better look at Eren. 

His usually tan skin was pale and his lips were a sickly blue, and Levi couldn't help but miss the kids smile and the radiance he brought to a room with said smile.

Levi had gotten used to the quiet and peaceful routine he had, he had even thought he liked being alone, but that wasn't the case. 

Levi has admired Erens looks when he first saw him, and after getting to know him he found there was more to like than just his looks.  This one person has started chipping at Levi's walls, and he didn't know what to do or even how to feel about it. 

He knew that his team had begun to notice how Levi wasn't as hard on Eren as he was on others, and the lingering looks he sometimes gave when Eren wasn't looking, and even that he let Eren drink his tea. 

He refused to admit it, but he was beginning to like the student, and he didn't necessarily hate that he was growing feelings for him. 

But, like with everything, he held back.

Loving someone is a weakness, it can only lead to pain and suffering.  

Levi's uncle made sure he had that drilled into his head growing up. 

Levi let out a little groan and fell back onto the pillow, not wanting to overthink anything. 

He had other things to focus on. 

He began to doze off, still holding Eren to his chest, when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" He said, sitting up a little but making sure Eren was still against him. 

"Um, sorry to bother you captain, but Hanji wanted me to bring you this.  They said they forgot to do it." Petra said, poking her head in. 

"You can put them on my bedside table." He said, laying back down so he could try and fall asleep. 

"Was there any luck fin- oh." She began to ask, noticing the form in Levi's bed next to him. 

"Yes, and he'll be fine.  Is that all?" Levi said, basically dismissing her. 

She tried to hide the jealousy that flared up as she turned and left the pair in the room. 

Levi just rolled his eyes and got comfortable, slowly falling asleep. 


End file.
